


Mages and Templars

by junojjones



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, F/M, Kink, Mages and Templars, Shameless Smut, Smut, cullen rutherford - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junojjones/pseuds/junojjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lehira Trevelyan has been having the same nightmare since she was a child. <br/>With Cullen sharing her bed, an unexpected twist to the usual dream has some pleasant consequences. </p><p>Written for lehira-rutherford on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mages and Templars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



  
It was a nightmare she had been having for as long as she could remember, after she had heard some of the other village children talking about what happened to mages in the Circles.   
It had always started the same.

She'd be kneeling in the cold corner of a prison cell, lightening sparking from her tiny trembling hands.   
" Please..." She would say, her tiny child's body shaking. " I can't control it... I don't mean it!" She would cry out, raising her hands up to the shadows.   
A faceless Templar would materialize out of the shadows, sword and shield raised.   
" You will have to be made Tranquil..." He would say to her, and she would wake up in a cold sweat, tears running down her face.  
Of course, magic had never manifested for her, and she had went on to train to be a warrior in her Fathers army, but the nightmare still plagued her.

This time, however, something was different.

Lehira stared down at her own adult hands, the anchor flaring to life, sparks illuminating the darkened cell with a green static glow.   
" Please..." She heard herself whisper. " I can't control it..."   
This time when she looked up, she was to looking into very familiar eyes.

Cullen stood before her, Templar armour shining in the dim light coming from the dozens of candles lit along the floor of her cell.

" Tsk..." He murmured approaching her slowly, eyes dark, voice low. He was watching her, eyes roaming hungrily over her frame.

She had trembled then, feeling something completely different than the usual fear this nightmare induced curl low in her belly.

" Tell me, Lea..." He said softly, snatching her wrist firmly to inspect the raging anchor bursting from her palm, eyes flashing as he smirked.   
" Do you know what happens to bad girls who can't control their magic?"

***

Lehira sat up with a jolt, her gasp echoing loudly in the darkness of her chambers. She felt her heart pounding, skin hot, and a burning ache between her thighs.

" Darling?" She heard Cullen murmur sleepily.   
" Lea, Are you alright?"

He lifted his head from his pillow, reaching out a sleep fumbling hand to touch her arm, sitting up when he felt her trembling.

" It... It's nothing. Just a dream..." She said, settling against his chest as he gathered her into his arms. He pressed his lips to the top of her head, and tightened his grip around her.

" Nightmare?" He asked, rubbing his nose against her ear softly, as he smoothed soothing hands up and down her shoulders.

Lehira hesitated.

" Not exactly..." She said, before explaining the usual nightmare, and the interesting twist it had taken. She hesitated once more before admitting the riot of desire this had flared inside of her.

Cullen didn't interrupt her as she spoke, but his hands had stilled, fingers gripping slightly as she admitted softly what the dream had stirred.  
She twisted in his lap to look up at him, and frowned.

" I'm sorry Cullen... It's stupid... I know the Circle was awful for you to witness, and that these thoughts are disrespectful to the Mages you protected..." She trailed off when she saw his expression. His eyes were hard, starring into hers, features stock still, and intense.

She felt the pit of her stomach drop, and bit her lip, thinking that he must be furious with her. She reached up to cup his cheek.   
" Darling, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have told y--"

Cullen snatched her wrist, and yanked it away from his face, gripping roughly.

" Don't touch me, Mage." He growled, voice low.   
Lehira jumped in his lap at the contact, a small gasp escaping from between her lips.

" I... I.." She breathed, her chest tightening as she tried to process his words and answer him.

He tilted his head slowly, eyes flickering down to her parted lips. She was facing him now, propped up with a hand in the center of his chest, and she could feel his trembling strength move through her, as though he was poised to strike, like a lion crouched in wait for his prey.

" Did you think I wouldn't notice how little control you have?" He murmured with a dark glint in his eye, a small twitch at the corner of his mouth the only sign of his usual self beneath this dark seductive facade.   
  
Lehira was suddenly flush with heat, desire flaring within her with a hot rush.   
  
" C- Cullen..." She groaned, leaning forward to press her lips against his. He jerked his mouth away, but yanked her against him, gripping her back.

"That's Knight Captain, Mage. You must be possessed, to have forgotten your station here. You weak willed witch..." He growled, nudging his knee between her thighs until she straddled his lap.

" Yes..." She moaned, feeling his erection pressing up against the juncture of her thighs, heat emanating through her small clothes.   
She realized then, that she had not angered Cullen with her fantasy at all.

She had inspired him.

Knowing that the thought of this little game had as much of an effect on her Commander as it did on her was intoxicating.

She pulled back from him slightly, but Cullen was threading fingers through her auburn locks. He yanked, drawing her head back slightly, forcing her to arch her back, pressing her breasts into his chest.

" What am I going to do with such an... Abomination." Cullen mused against her neck, the tip of his strong nose trailing a ticklish line across her pulse.

" Y-You have to let me go..." Lehira managed, biting her lip, her hips slowly grinding down against his, betraying her words even as she mock struggled against his hold. " Please, Knight Captain, I'll do anything. Please don't make me Tranquil..." She whispered desperately, hands sliding up his chest as his teeth scraped along her ear.

His grip on her hair tightened, but he tilted her head forward again so he could look into her eyes.   
" Anything?" He asked, raising a single brow in question, his free hand smoothing circles against her lower back, guiding her hips against his making the meaning of his question clear.

Lehira couldn't help but moan, eyes slipping shut as she pushed herself against him more forcefully. The push of his erection rubbing her own small clothes against her core was driving her mad.

" Yes.. Please. Knight Captain... I'll do anything..." She ground out, sliding her hands down his chest between their bodies, teasing her fingertips along the coarse hair that trailed down past his hips.

Cullen jerked beneath her, hissing softly between clenched teeth.

" Fuck, Lehira..." He broke the act for a moment, letting his head fall back against the headboard with a dull thud.

She smirked playfully, wrapping her fingers around his shaft, stroking him slowly.

" I promise you won't regret it, Knight Captain..." She murmured, emboldened by his lack of control.   
" It's been said that my mouth is... Magic..." She pressed her lips against his chin, the stubble of his beard making her skin tingle.

Cullen moaned, bringing his lips to hers, sweeping his tongue into her mouth to taste her. He was gripping her neck tightly, and nipped her bottom lip, making Lehira gasp.

The heat of their kiss intensified, and they consumed each other. Lehira rubbed her thumb over the top of his erection, slicking him with pre-cum.   
Cullen pulled back, tearing his mouth from hers with a harsh breath.

" Show me then..." He growled, tugging her hair back again.

Lehira laughed throatily, and moved lower against him, rubbing her hot open mouth down his chest as she settled between his thighs.

When she dipped her head lower to run her tongue against his tip, he released her hair to grip the sheets beneath them instead. They were both trembling as she worked her mouth over him, taking as much of his shaft into her mouth as she could, moaning and pressing his sensitive tip against the back of her throat.

Cullen's hips twitched and he groaned at the sensation, breath hitching as Lehira swirled her tongue skilfully against his sensitive flesh.

" You taste so good, Knight Captain..." She murmured against him, slick mouth sliding and teasing over the ridge of the head of his cock.

" Makers breath.." Cullen moaned again, reaching for her. He gripped her arms and hauled her up against his chest, rolling both of them until she was on her back beneath him.

She couldn't help but giggle at his urgency. He was bucking his hips against her, his open mouth sliding down her chest, teeth nipping.

His fingers found her breast first, pinching and plucking her nipples as they pebbled into hard peaks. Lehira ran her fingers through his hair, as she arched into his touch.

" Cullen, please..." She begged, the facade of their game crumbling as desire overwhelmed her.

" Call me that again, Mage, and I'll redden your backside." He said with a quick firm swat at the back of her thighs, which she had hiked around his hips.

Lehira moaned loudly, squirming against him, desperate for friction. He smirked smugly at the sight of her unraveling beneath him so quickly. He hiked her legs further up, hooking them over his shoulders as he pulled her small clothes down. Twisting the fabric up as he pulled them off he threw the smalls over his shoulder as he held her legs together and bucked his hips against her, his hard shaft sliding between her legs, rubbing against her slick core.

" Please.." She begged again, rolling her hips, trying to guide him into her. " Please, Knight Captain..."

Cullen couldn't help but groan at the feel of her heat. He settled himself on his knees, and leaned his weight against her legs as she wriggled beneath him like a minx.

" I'm going to fuck the magic right out of you, Mage. " he whispered hotly against her skin, wrapping an arm around her knees, pulling her even closer. His free hand moved to cup her cheek.

She moaned, and turned her mouth to his hand, using her teeth to capture the pad of his thumb gently.

He couldn't hold back for a moment longer. Trembling above her, Cullen angled himself down, and thrust into her, almost rough in his haste. He paused for a moment, watching his loves face to make sure she was okay.

Lehira cried out, gripping his hips, her nails digging into his flash as she desperately tried to take him deeper. Her head was thrown back, her thick hair strewn across his very own pillow, and Cullen had to take a few slow breaths to compose himself lest he embarrass himself right then.

" How does that feel?" He asked her, slowly withdrawing, feeling her clench and spasm around his length as he did so.

" Maker... It's so good." She moaned, chewing her lip, hips rolling to take him fully again. Cullen moaned, unable to resist her mouth. He pushed her legs apart gently, hilting himself firmly as he dropped to press his mouth against hers. Her legs locked around his hips, small hands gripping his hair as she kissed him back with a feverish intensity.

They fell into a familiar rhythm, both shaking with their desire. Lehira couldn't help but moan and cry out as Cullen filled her, whispering hotly into his ear.

" I am yours, Knight Captain. You make me burn for you."

She gripped his hand and moved it between them as he drove into her. Her fingers pressing above his own until they found her clit.

" Don't stop..." She gasped as she worked his slick fingers in small tight circles over her nub.

Cullen moaned with her, feeling her twitch and convulse around him as his thrusts came harder. His rhythm stuttered, but his fingers pressed and worked Lehira's clit until she was screaming her release beneath him. Only then did he grip her hips and chase his own release with earnest.

Heat was coiling quickly within his abdomen as his hips moved. Lehira had tightened her legs around him, gripping his shoulders while lifting her hips to meet his thrusts.   
" Please, Cullen... I want you to come undone inside of me..." She moaned hotly, still clenching and trembling around him.

Cullen cried out, pressing into her one last time as the tension snapped, filling her with his warm seed.

Lehira held Cullen as he trembled, panting breath against her shoulder as he slowly recovered himself. He groaned as he lifted himself onto his elbows to look down at her.   
" Are you okay? I didn't crush you did I?" He asked softly as he nuzzled her cheek.

Lehira laughed softly, basking in their mutual afterglow. " I am more then fine. That was..." She let out a breath as she trailed off, at a loss for words.

" Yes..." Cullen settled himself back into her embrace, pressing kisses to her collarbone.   
" That was an intense fantasy my love... " He smirked. " Please make sure to wake me after every nightmare. "

 

 


End file.
